Loser
by Foxy-deLucks
Summary: This is just a little bit of smut between Harry and Draco. Basically, little Mr. Malfoy is a sore loser. Rated M for a reason! DM/HP


**A/N:** Hello! Fist let me say how good it feels to finally publish something again. I know it has been forever since I had update Voyeuristic Intentions, but I'm in the middle of finals and I've had awful writer's block thanks to those little bastards.

On the other hand, I did come bearing the gift of Draco and Harry smut! Hooray!

Thus, I leave you to read and do enjoy! Feel free to review and remember that this is just a little drabble that I had to get out, so there's a good chance that there are mistakes! If you see anything, please leave it in a message or a review!

Cheers!

* * *

"Slytherin seeker Draco Malfoy is just moments from capturing the golden snitch!"

Blonde bangs whipped against his fair skin as the Slytherin sped through the air. Trusting his life to the broom between his thighs, Draco barely clung to the wood as he reached out to grasp the hovering golden object just inches away. As he felt those slender wings caress his palm, the Malfoy was forced sideways by a suspiciously sudden gust of wind. A sharp cry escaped his lips as he found himself slipping from his broom followed by a collective gasp from the crowd.

Silver eyes, wide with adrenaline, looked up to find a very smug Gryffindor seeker staring back down at him. Clinging to his broom by one hand, Draco snarled at his rival.

"Bloody hell, Potter! Trying to kill me now?" He spoke, his voice managing to just barely carry over the wind.

After a moment, Draco began to shift his weight to and fro, swinging his body until he was finally able to take hold of his broom with his other hand and pull himself back into the proverbial saddle. Catching his breath and looking over, expecting the same smirk as well as one of his usual dunder-head retorts, the Slytherin was admittedly a bit shocked to find a distinct lack of Harry Potter in the space next to him. His gaze immediately began to dart around the pitch until it caught a brief flash of crimson and gold. An equally brief moment was all it took before the Malfoy was flying in the same direction, crouched low against his broom to become as aerodynamic as humanly possible.

_"That bastard sabotaged me… You won't lose me so easily, Potter."_ The Slytherin prince thought with a sneer, gaining some ground.

Draco could now see his rival clearly, shaggy onyx hair splayed out in the rushing wind. Gryffindor robes seemed to engulf the other male's frame while one gloved hand remained outstretched towards the snitch that fluttered slightly faster than either of the seekers. The Malfoy jumped a bit as Lee Jordan once more rang out over the crowd with a very much unneeded update.

"Slytherin seeker Draco Malfoy is now trailing behind the Hogwarts Golden Boy Harry Potter! This might be over much sooner than expected!"

"Like hell it will!" The Malfoy cursed, kicking things into high gear as he came up alongside his peer. Veering inward, he made a pass at the snitch, missing by just inches though he did manage to cut Harry off in the process. The famous Malfoy smirk lit up his face as he now took the lead once more. Turning back to his course, Draco trailed the shimmering golden object between the stands and around the many other players. Feeling quite proud of his progress in capturing the elusive piece, he pulled his broom to a harsh stop and turned back to look for Harry. Unfortunately for Draco, that spilt second was all that said Gryffindor needed.

The crowd rose into an uproar and the Slytherin's silvery blue eyes slipped closed.

"Harry Potter has once more captured the golden snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Harry drifted downward to a waiting throng of students who caught him and hoisted him to their shoulders, cheering and singing his praises. Draco merely landed his broom as far from the crowd as possible and stalked into the changing rooms. He threw his broom against the nearest wall, uncaring as to whether it would shatter into splinters or not. His father could always purchase a new one for him, after all.

"That bloody Potter. Such a _favorite._ Bloody wanker." Draco cursed aloud, kicking a nearby bench with little effort and sending it scrapping back a few feet.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Malfoy." Harry spoke with a devious grin as he passed by towards the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"What did you say to me, you prat?"

"I said you're a sore loser!" Harry called back to his rival over his shoulder, striding into the secluded room opposite the one Malfoy occupied. In moments, other team mates for both Slytherin and Gryffindor filed in around the other two males and Draco's radiating anger was forced into submission until he was alone again.

"Wanker." He grumbled, turning to his designated 'locker' and hanging his outer Quidditch attire on the provided hooks.

The roar of the post-match chatter had filled the air in no time, consisting of both victorious and defeated tones. Draco tried his best to tune it out, ignoring the oral jabs about his 'poor performance.'

"Bloody great flying, Malfoy. I bet _daddy _won't hear about this one." A lumbering Slytherin sneered as he pushed past the blonde, knocking him to the side with his shoulder.

Stumbling back into a bench, Draco managed to catch himself and regain his footing. Without hesitation, he clenched his hand into a tight fist that soon made direct contact with the jaw of the offending team mate. The much larger male's head snapped to the side and he staggered to his left a few steps. Once he turned his gaze back to the Malfoy, his dark eyes were furious and his jaw was already showing signs of bruising.

"I'm sorry; I thought I felt you punch me. I _hope_ I was mistaken." He growled, turning to face the smaller boy fully.

"Maybe you need a replay." Draco said before rearing back and launching another blow straight at his opponent's face. Expecting the crunch of broken bone to sound any second, he was instead surprised to feel a rough, warm hand around his wrist.

"Get out of here, Chambers."

"The hell did you just say to me?"

"I said leave. _Now._"

"My fight is with Malfoy. Not you, Gryffindor."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Draco was about to break your nose. Believe me. He's more than capable."

Draco, wrenching his wrist from the other boy's grasp, frowned and stiffly held his arms to his sides. Opening his mouth, he started to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

It suddenly became very apparent just exactly who had had the gall to touch the pure-blood. Silvery eyes locked on emerald irises.

_Fuck._

"Now fuck off, Justin."

"No one talks to me like that-"

"I'm afraid that I have no qualms with speaking to you in such a manner, Mr. Chambers, and if you feel the need to continue with this quarrel then I must insist that you come visit me in detention this evening." Professor McGonagall interrupted the three males quite suddenly.

"H-hello, professor. I was just hanging up my robes and then going back to the castle."

"I thought I heard you saying something like that a moment ago. Feel free to continue. I will be waiting outside, seeing as I must speak with the Headmaster about something urgent." With that, McGonagall turned and left the boys to their devices, a small smile on her features.

"I'll see you later, _Potter._" The giant Slytherin barked, going about his business and leaving without another word.

Harry shot Draco a quick glance before returning to his own area. The Malfoy merely huffed loudly and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Time passed slowly as the Gryffindor and Slytherin males eventually left the changing rooms ones by one until there was naught but empty space. Sitting on a bench, Draco leaned back and stretched with his eyes closed to the world as he made sure he was calm enough to go back out into public. The soft pat of bare feet on the wooden floors brought his attention to his right where he was met with a curious sight. Not only had he thought he was the only one left in the building, he had thought the Gryffindor Golden Boy would have been one of the first ones out.

Harry, wearing the uniform black pants, strode around the corner and towards a makeshift bathroom. Draco noted that the black pants were the _only_ think the other male was wearing. No shirt covered the tanned skin or toned muscles and no shoes were worn to create obnoxious tapping noises. Watching openly, the Malfoy followed rough hands as they turned on the water in the sink, splashing it onto those famous features and letting roll off downward.

Shaking his messy, bedhead hair, the Gryffindor adjusted his glasses and glanced into the mirror, confirming his suspicions that his rival was indeed watching him. Looking back down, he grabbed for a towel folded on a shelf nearby and used it to dry his face and chest. He then turned to face Draco, toweling off droplets from his neck.

"You should take a picture. I hear they last longer."

"That's it. You bastard." Draco immediately stood and stalked directly up to Harry, wasting no time before getting in his face with a snarl. "You sabotaged me out there today. You grabbed that bloody snitch because you _cheated!_ How can you act so bloody smug when you're as low as any Slytherin should be? You prance around like you're some fucking _god_ that everyone wants to fuck. I've got news for you, _Potter_. No one thinks you're as great as you do!" Draco spat finally.

"You do. You want to fuck me, that is."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said that you want to fuck me. You made that pretty clear with the way you were staring a moment ago. Besides, _Malfoy, _if I wasn't getting under your skin, you wouldn't have waited here this whole time just to confront me."

"I didn't wait her-"

Draco was cut off my warm lips on top of his. His eyes went wide and he shoved the other male away from him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I thought I was kissing you. Silly me."

"I don't know who died and left you in charge here. Last time I checked, you were the lowly piece of shit that cheated during the match today."

"I don't necessarily think I cheated…" Harry responded with a smirk.

"You cheated, all right, and I think…" A devious smirk came over the fine features of the Malfoy. "I think that I should be in charge of this little situation."

With those words, the pale blonde shoved Harry backwards. The raven-haired male stumbled back with a gasp and found his bare skin against the wood of a wall. An instant later, Draco had one hand braced on the wall next to the Gryffindor's head while the other tangled in dark locks. He roughly pulled back, forcing a cry from Harry's lips as his head tilted up enough to look the Slytherin in the eye.

"I believe, since you _made_ me lose today, you should be the one who gets punished." Draco purred before bringing his lips down roughly on Harry's in a bruising kiss that caused said male to groan.

Snogging until neither of them could breath, they pulled apart for air. Draco promptly brought his leg forward in-between Harry's thighs and began to grind it into what he found to be a semi-hard arousal. He merely chuckled and smirked once more.

"Eager, are we?"

"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry snapped, his arms coming up to circle around the blonde's neck. Within moments, the motions of said male's leg elicited a gasp of pleasure from the Gryffindor and the Slytherin prince finally stopped, moving his leg away.

Slender, pale fingers moved downward over the contrasting skin of Harry's torso until they reached the clasps to his pants. Making quick work of them, Draco shoved the material downward until both pants and boxers laid discarded in the floor to reveal the aching erection beneath. Those same fingers encircled the swollen shaft and began an agonizing rhythm of strokes that only served to make Harry buck his hips into the touch and moan softly. Deep green eyes looked over to the male before them, scanning downward as well.

"Don't you-hn… Don't you think you're a little over dressed for the occasion?" The dark-haired male asked quietly.

"Well, I suppose so, but I'll take care of that soon enough… or rather, _you_ will." Draco released Potter's arousal and backed away slightly. "Take them off."

"What?"

"My pants, Potter. Take them off. Now." The Slytherin commanded.

Harry gulped but knelt down before his classmate and began to fiddle with the buttons on the well-tailored black slacks. Finally managing to free all of them from their bindings, he slipped his hands into the waistband and began to slide the material downward until, silk boxers and all, they were puddled around Draco's ankles much like Harry's had been.

"Now suck."

"Malfoy, I've never-"

"This is your punishment, Potter. If you're not careful, I'll change my mind and decide to fuck you up against this wall." Draco growled.

Harry's cock gave a twitch at the mental images that rushed through his brain. Shaking his head slightly, he leaned forward and let his tongue slip out. Eyeing the manhood before him, he finally closed the gap and allowed his pink appendage to gently lick at the base of the head a few times. The Gryffindor was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from the blonde.

Looking up, Harry found Draco to be staring down at him intently. Those silver eyes forced a deep blush to spread across his features and he instantly turned back to the throbbing erection. In the seconds it had taken to look around, a large drop of pearlescent liquid had collected at the slit and Harry eyed it suspiciously before his tongue darted out to collect the fluid. It was a bit salty, though mostly it tasted like a whole lot of nothing and the seeker soon noticed another droplet starting to slip out. He repeated his earlier action, though he now took his time and gently lapped at the leaking opening.

Draco threaded his fingers in the dark mane of hair, though a bit more tenderly this time. The feel of that velvety appendage on his aching flesh was quickly driving him mad and he found himself groaning more over time. His breath had quickened the slightest bit and he was wondering just how much Harry actually knew about this sort of thing when he felt a warm cavern engulf him. A long, deep groan was pulled from him throat before he even knew what was happening.

Though his knees ached a bit, Harry tried to relax as he tasted the pale flesh. It was not unpleasant. Draco tasted clean with a hint of musk and he smelled quite nice, actually; like spices and a hint of expensive cologne. Beginning to bob his head, Harry moaned softly around the hardness in his mouth and no longer resisted the urge to reach down and touch himself in time with his other motions.

The Malfoy was soon moaning steadily, guiding the other male's head lightly and trying desperately not to start thrusting and choke the poor thing. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he found his release and he meant for the Gryffindor to swallow every drop. Punishment, after all.

"Harder." He commanded, letting his head fall forward with a louder groan as his rival-turned-lover complied without question.

Harry merely groaned around the erection, bringing his free hand up to stroke the length that he was unable to fit in his mouth. Between the friction of that hand and the divine jolts of pleasure being sent through him from that talented mouth, Draco soon found himself falling over the edge into his climax.

"Bloody hell, Harry, I'm-!" He moaned, unable to stop his hips from arching forward into the welcoming heat as his seed spilled forth into Harry's mouth.

"Mmph!" The Gryffindor grunted at the sudden burst of salty liquid that almost directly hit the back of his throat. He was helpless to do anything except swallow each new spurt from the Slytherin until Draco, panting, pulled himself out.

Harry idly stroked himself as he watched the other male run a hand through his hair and finally look down at him with glossy eyes.

"You did well, Potter."

"Thanks, I think."

"Lie down."

"Wha-"

"Just do it." Draco interrupted with an exasperated sigh.

Unsure, Harry still did as he was told and shifted around until he was lying on his back, his arms bent and hands under his head for a pillow.

"What now, Malf-oh!" Harry gasped softly as Draco's mouth came down on his hardened member.

Arching his back, the Gryffindor seeker took his turn now and lightly fisted his hair in white blonde tresses. His Slytherin counterpart merely smirked and sped up, able to feel just how painfully close his partner was to his own orgasm. After the buildup and being forced to pleasure another male while receiving nothing, Harry was already on edge and the added speed was all it took to send his release tearing through him from head to toe.

Crying Draco's name a bit louder than he would have liked, the onyx-haired male arched upward with the inability to control his movements throughout his climax, his hot release filling the Malfoy's mouth to the point of brimming before he finally finished. Riding the last lingering waves of pleasure, the Gryffindor tried to catch his breath while his blonde lover stood and walked to the sink, spitting the sticky white liquid into the waiting basin. He took a short moment to wash it down before returning to the other male.

"How was that?" Draco asked, offering a hand to help Harry stand. Taking the help, said male shook his head.

"You need to ask?"

"You know, I do feel a bit less angry now."

"You would have to after that, you git." Harry smirked, playfully punching the other male in the arm. Draco feigned injury and fell dramatically into the nearest wall.

"Harry! That hurt!"

"Oh don't give me those crocodile tears. If I had wanted to hurt you, you would know." He said, sauntering up to his lover and slowly kissing him.

"I'm sorry I said those things earlier. You know how I get when I lose." Draco said softly against even softer lips.

"I know. You're always a sore loser. You're lucky I stepped between you and Justin when I did, though. If only the rest of the world knew how many times I've had to save my boyfriend's ass." Harry replied with a chuckle.

"I could have handled it."

"I know."

"We should probably get dressed, you know." Draco finally mentioned, wrapping his arms around his significant other.

"I know, but I keep thinking that maybe, if I pretend to not know, you'll punish me again."

"You're an idiot."

"I can't help it, Draco. I love it when you lose." Harry said, kissing him once more.

You know, Draco thought idly, maybe losing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **You're welcome.

~Chu

-Foxy


End file.
